howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 4
Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 Defenders of the Wing, P21.jpg def4.jpg def5.jpg Gruff Around the Edges Gruff Around the Edges3.jpg Right before heather sees Astrid's bad hair.jpg Gruff Around the Edges5.jpg Gruff Around the Edges13.jpg Gruff Around the Edges14.jpg Midnight Scrum Midnight Scrum2.jpg Astrid, heather and fishlegs responding to Hiccup.jpg Midnight Scrum6.jpg Midnight Scrum8.jpg Midnight Scrum14.jpg Midnight Scrum15.jpg Midnight Scrum16.jpg Midnight Scrum17.jpg Midnight Scrum18.jpg Midnight Scrum35.jpg Midnight Scrum36.jpg Midnight Scrum37.jpg Midnight Scrum40.jpg Midnight Scrum41.jpg MidnightScrum(5).jpg Toothless hears the screaming.png Still carrying.png Toothless carrying with mouth a bucket of apples.png Not Lout Not Lout1.jpg Not Lout3.jpg Not Lout4.jpg Not Lout5.jpg Not Lout7.jpg Not Lout10.jpg Not Lout11.jpg Not Lout12.jpg Not Lout15.jpg Astrid and Stormfly sneaking through Terible Terrors.png Heather helping Astrid get up.jpg Heather after helping Astrid get up.jpg Astrid and heather angrily looking at Snotlout.jpg Astrid and heather as they prepare to fire at targets.jpg Saving Shattermaster Saving Shattermaster4.jpg Saving Shattermaster11.jpg You've been lucky somehow.png Fishlegs explains to Snotlout.png A table fool of food.png Dire Straits Dire Straits4.jpg Dire Straits5.jpg Dire Straits6.jpg Dire Straits7.jpg Dire Straits12.jpg Dire Straits23.jpg Dire Straits24.jpg Dire Straits32.jpg Dire Straits47.jpg Dire Straits48.jpg Dire Straits50.jpg Dire Straits53.jpg Dire Straits54.jpg Dire Straits55.jpg Dire Straits56.jpg Submaripper 10.png DireStraits(5).jpg DireStraits(4).jpg DireStraits-DeathSongAmberGoggles3.PNG DireStraits-DeathSongAmberGoggles2.PNG DireStraits-DeathSongAmberGoggles1.PNG DireStraits-Astrid1.PNG The Longest Day The Longest Day2.jpg The Longest Day3.jpg The Longest Day4.jpg The Longest Day5.jpg The Longest Day6.jpg The Longest Day7.jpg The Longest Day8.jpg The Longest Day10.jpg The Longest Day12.jpg The Longest Day17.jpg Gold Rush Gold Rush1.jpg IMG_0964.PNG Gold Rush10.jpg Gold Rush11.jpg Gold Rush12.jpg Gold Rush20.jpg Gold Rush22.jpg IMG_0966.PNG Gold Rush30.jpg Gold Rush50.jpg Shattermaster 131.png Shattermaster 130.png White flower 5.png White flower 4.png White flower 3.png Astrid cheering for Heather.jpg I'm not going to leave.jpg After Heather says she is a dragon rider now.jpg Be safe out there.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting their arms together.jpg Out of the Frying Pan Out of the Frying Pan1.jpg Out of the Frying Pan9.jpg Out of the Frying Pan12.jpg Out of the Frying Pan13.jpg Out of the Frying Pan14.jpg Out of the Frying Pan16.jpg Out of the Frying Pan20.jpg Out of the Frying Pan21.jpg Out of the Frying Pan22.jpg Out of the Frying Pan27.jpg Out of the Frying Pan28.jpg Out of the Frying Pan29.jpg Out of the Frying Pan31.jpg Out of the Frying Pan32.jpg Out of the Frying Pan33.jpg Out of the Frying Pan34.jpg Twintuition Twintuition2.jpg Twintuition13.jpg Twintuition20.jpg Twintuition21.jpg Twintuition22.jpg Twintuition23.jpg Twintuition24.jpg Twintuition27.jpg Twintuition28.jpg Twintuition35.jpg Twintuition(3).jpg Twintuition(2).jpg Blindsided Blindsided title card.jpg Right after Fishlegs say that there's a first time for everything.jpg Blindsided1.jpg Blindsided2.jpg Blindsided3.jpg Blindsided4.jpg Blindsided5.jpg Blindsided6.jpg Blindsided17.jpg Blindsided9.jpg Blindsided10.jpg Blindsided11.jpg Blindsided12.jpg Blindsided13.jpg Blindsided14.jpg Blindsided15.jpg Blindsided16.jpg Blindsided18.jpg Blindsided19.jpg Blindsided20.jpg blind1.jpg Blindsided21.jpg Blindsided22.jpg blind2.jpg Blindsided23.jpg blind3.jpg Blindsided26.jpg Blindsided27.jpg blind4.jpg Blindsided29.jpg Blindsided31.jpg Blindsided32.jpg Blindsided37.jpg Blindsided39.jpg Blindsided40.jpg blind6.jpg Blindsided41.jpg Blindsided42.jpg Blindsided43.jpg blind7.jpg Hicstrid blindsided scene 3.PNG blind8.jpg Blindsided45.jpg blind9.jpg|Hiccup almost kisses Astrid blind10.jpg blind11.jpg Blindsided49.jpg Blindsided50.jpg Blindsided53.jpg Blindsided54.jpg Blindsided55.jpg Blindsided56.jpg Seeems like it.jpg Astrid preparing to hug Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg Blindsided58.jpg You sure you're feeling okay.jpg Yeah, yeah.jpg I guess that goes for me too.jpg Astrid and Hiccup sitting next to each other blindsided.jpg Hicstrid scene 1.PNG Can I ask you something.jpg Astrid about to ask Hiccup a question.jpg Back in the forest.jpg Were you about to.jpg You felt that.jpg I thought maybe I got away.jpg Well, why.jpg Why didn't you blindsided.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup's response.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup's response 2.jpg Astrid looking towards the sun.jpg Astrid realizing it is the perfect moment.jpg Well this seems.jpg Getting ready to kiss.jpg Heading into the kiss.jpg Just about to kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Kissing Blindsided.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing Blindsided 2.jpg Just after the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other after the kiss.jpg Hicstrid scene 2.PNG Hiccup and Astrid with their arms around each other.jpg Hiccstrid kiss blindsided.gif TS 83.png TS 82.png TS 81.png TS 117.png TS 116.png TS 107.png TS 106.png TS 105.png Blindsighted-triplestryke 1.png TS 158.png TS 157.png TS 150.png TS 149.png TS 148.png TS 147.png TS 255.png TS 254.png TS 253.png TS 252.png TS 251.png TS 250.png AstridBlindsidedHappy.png Shell Shocked, Part 1 Shell1Sast1.png Astrid hugging Hiccup shell shocked, part 1.jpg ep4126.jpg Astrid saying Hiccup stop!.png ep214.jpg|Almost kiss ep123.jpg 4127.jpg After Fishlegs has left.jpg That was close.jpg I just want to share it.jpg You right now.jpg Tell everyone.jpg Including us.jpg Before the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shel Fire, Part 1.jpg After the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid gearing up for a kiss.jpg ep412.jpg|Almost kiss Baby Eruptodon 38.png Baby Eruptodon 37.png Baby Eruptodon 36.png Baby Eruptodon 35.png Baby Eruptodon 34.png ShellShockedPt1(3).jpg ShellShockedPt1.jpg Hiccstrid kiss shell shocked.gif Shell Shocked, Part 2 16729323_1446370018770017_1907627364389851070_n.jpg Are_you_willing.jpg Are you okay.jpg It's finally over.jpg Yeah, of course.jpg Definitely shell shocked part 2.jpg I should have listened to you.jpg Our relationship can't get.jpg In the way of that.jpg Just promise me you.jpg Astrid grabbing Hiccup's hand with her hands.jpg Astrid about to pull Hiccup towards her.jpg Adjusting their kissing postion.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shell Fire, Part 2.jpg Just after the kiss shell shocked, part 2.jpg Shellfire 2.png Shellfire 1.png ShellShockedPt2.jpg Astrid and Heather reacting to the sound of an explosion.jpg Astrid and heather reacting to the sound of an explosion 2.jpg I hope the others are okay.jpg Astrid I'm sure.jpg Hiccup is safe.jpg Right before another explosion.jpg Tumblr oljkzxI1n71v4b6yoo4 400.gif Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 4 Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 4